


Hold Me Tight

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bedsharing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, all-nighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Jihoon works too hard. Mingyu just wants him to sleep. And maybe cuddle.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Back On My Bullshit™ just in a new fandom. this is my first svt fic so... be gentle?

 

It was fucking 4am.

Jihoon dragged a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to stay in the studio this late again, but he had finally found some inspiration after a few days of being stuck on a song, and now it was too late (or early) to go to sleep. They had a photo shoot today and their wake-up call was at 6 (which meant before six if one wanted to shower).

Well… a shower made him feel more awake, and he got to eat breakfast, so that was a plus.

The terrible, terrible downside was that by the time they finished it was almost 5pm, and Jihoon still hadn't gotten more than maybe half an hour of sleep in fitful small five minute naps on set. And he would still have to go back and finish the song today.

When they left he asked the driver to take a short detour and drop him off at his studio before the others went back to the dorm. He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of the cool night air. He didn’t turn when the car door slid shut behind him, which meant he flinched violently when someone put an arm around him. A twist of his head told him that it was Mingyu.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon frowned.

“Can’t let you go in there alone,” Minguy shrugged and grinned. “You need someone to make coffee runs for you and also carry you home when you fall asleep at your desk.”

“I can make my own coffee.” He wasn’t going to argue with the falling asleep part, because it had happened before. And he would definitely keep his mouth shut about the possibility of Mingyu carrying him, because he didn’t need to give him any more ammunition to tease him.

Mingyu knew, of course. He was smirking when Jihoon walked past him towards the door and Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

Against what Mingyu had said, he sat down on the small sofa once they were in the studio, while Jihoon went to make coffee for them both. He had to move some more anyway after just sitting in the cramped car before he sat down again for hours at his desk.

He came back a couple minutes later, deposited a mug on the small table next to Mingyu and the other one on his desk before he sat down, immediately pulling one of his legs up towards his chest so his foot rested on the chair.

Mingyu chuckled. Jihoon looked over to him and narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing, you just look cute. It’s very gay culture.”

Jihoon wanted to roll his eyes but he had to laugh, too. “Fuck, you’re right.” He didn’t put his leg down again though and turned on the computer instead. He had a lot of work to do.

 

Mingyu let him work quietly, not even really interrupting him when he came up to the desk to grab some paper he then proceeded to scribble something on – Jihoon didn’t know what. Maybe he was just trying to pass the time.

At some point Jihoon played him the demo he had been working on. Sometimes that helped in figuring out things he was stuck on, however rarely it happened.

 

Mingyu brought him coffee again at eight, and by the time ten rolled around, Jihoon was craving another cup so badly he asked him to bring him another one. There was no reply. When Jihoon looked up and turned, Mingyu was asleep on the couch, head tipped back.

It made him smile instinctively. It was good that he was getting some sleep, Jihoon was already feeling bad for keeping him here so late. Still, this meant he had to get up and get his coffee by himself, and his head was starting to feel fuzzy from the exhaustion, and from staring at screens for so long..

He let out a sigh and untangled his legs, pushing his chair back to get up. When he stood, he was hit with a wave of vertigo and he stretched out his hand instinctively to grab his desk, even though he didn’t have to, ultimately. It passed after a second and he made his way to the small kitchenette.

Things didn’t go so smoothly when he returned. He was taking sips of his coffee as he walked, desperate for the caffeine, but it wouldn’t kick in fast enough, and he was getting dizzy again despite having already been on his feet for a minute.

He stumbled his way back into his studio and set down the mug on the table next to Mingyu, lest it fell and broke and the contents spilled, only to find himself staring at Mingyu’s wide open eyes.

Jihoon flinched and took a step back, tripping over his own feet.

Mingyu caught his wrist and steadied him. Jihoon teetered and lean dangerously close towards him. "You look dead on your feet."

For a moment Jihoon contemplated protesting, to just yank his hand back and keep walking but then he found he neither wanted to nor could. Instead he heaved a big sigh. "I am."

Mingyu looked at him with concern, and he looked so warm and before Jihoon could think better of it, he was crawling into Mingyu’s lap. He quickly found he could curl up on Mingyu's thighs almost entirely, only his shins and feet hanging off a little.

“Jihoonie hyung,” Mingyu mumbled against the side of Jihoon’s head. “When was the last time you ate?”

“At the shoot around… three?” Probably earlier, if he was being honest. But Jihoon really didn’t want to talk, let alone about the fact that he hadn’t eaten in coming up on eight hours.

Mingyu sighed deeply, and not only was Jihoon able to hear it, he could also feel it in Mingyu’s chest expanding. “Okay, hold on.” Mingyu wrapped an arm around Jihoon to hold him in place, then stretched to rummage around in the pockets of his jacket. “It’s not much, but it might make you feel a little better.” Jihoon blinked against the light at what Mingyu was holding. Two cereal bars and a bag of gummy bears.

“You’ve been carrying those around all day?”

Mingyu shrugged. “Someone always needs snacks. I had more cereal bars but I ate one and Chan wanted one, too.”

Jihoon sat up a little and made a small grabby motion, which made Mingyu chuckle. He unwrapped the cereal bar for him and Jihoon took it gratefully. Truth be told his tummy had been rumbling for quite a while but he had ignored it in favor of working some more.

“Sorry it has some weird yogurt flavor,” Mingyu said as Jihoon bit into the cereal bar. He shook his head and hummed. It was fine, honestly. He finished it in less than a minute and leaned back against Mingyu. Maybe now he would feel better, even if it made him even sleepier.

“You done for today?” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon hummed in reply and nodded. The demo was done… roughly. He’d have to get some of the others into the studio soon to record vocals, but, well, not today. He was just glad he had saved the whole project before he had gotten up, because now he couldn’t imagine getting up again.

“We should go home,” Mingyu said gently, nosing the hair above Jihoon’s ear. “You need to sleep.”

“The sofa folds out,” Jihoon mumbled. He did crave his own bed, but it was so far away, and Mingyu was so comfortable, and right here.

“But it doesn’t have blankets,” Mingyu said.

“You’re warm enough.”

Mingyu laughed again. “Okay, fair point.” He really was a human space heater.

“Also there’s a blanket… somewhere here.” Jihoon had spent too many nights working here and freezing his ass off to not have one by now.

“Want me to look for it?” Mingyu asked. Jihoon just groaned. He knew they would have to get up eventually if they really were going to sleep here, but he was so sleepy and comfortable leaning against Mingyu with his arms around him. Mingyu sighed a little then shifted, carefully letting Jihoon slide down next to him on the sofa. Then he reached over again and grabbed his jacket to put it around Jihoon’s shoulders before he got up to search the room for the blanket. He seemed to find it quickly – Jihoon was watching him with only barely half-open eyes – and then put  _ that  _ around Jihoon’s shoulders, too, before coaxing him to get up and sit down in his chair for a moment.

“I can do it,” Jihoon mumbled, watching him fumble with the sofa.

Mingyu snorted. “Yeah, right. You can barely stand.”

Jihoon probably could have, if he had really wanted or needed to, but it was much nicer to sit here wrapped in Mingyu’s jacket and the blanket and watch him struggle – even if a bit frustrating. Still, Mingyu managed.

“It still looks so short,” he mumbled.

That made Jihoon giggle a little. “Yeah, for  _ you _ .”

“Eh,” Mingyu shrugged the next moment, “it can’t be helped.”

“You can go home if you want,” Jihoon mumbled. He really didn’t want to keep Mingyu here unnecessarily.

“Are you kidding? Either we both stay or we both go.” Mingyu toed off his slippers and let himself fall onto the sofa bed, grimacing a little. “Come on.” He patted the spot next to him. Jihoon sighed and stood up, shuffling the few steps over in his little cocoon of jacket and blanket. At least he didn’t trip over it.

Getting down onto the bed was a little tricky, but he managed with the help of Mingyu’s steadying hands on his waist and Mingyu’s laughter in his ears. Then he flopped down, wriggling a little to get comfortable.

Mingyu twisted slightly to get his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll let the others know we’re staying here, before Cheolie blows up my phone with a million texts again.”

“Good idea,” Jihoon mumbled. He should probably have done that himself, but now his phone was lying abandoned on his desk, far out of his reach.

Mingyu squinted at his screen for a moment, texting Seungcheol and then Soonyoung from the looks of it, before he locked his phone again and put it aside. He looked at Jihoon. “Sleep?”

“Mhmm…” Words were hard.

Mingyu smiled. “Can I have some of that blanket, hyung?”

Jihoon just mumbled something wordless and lifted the blanket slightly so Mingyu could get under it. It was thin, but he was still wearing Mingyu’s jacket, which was super comfy. Thinking about it though…

“Jacket?” he asked.

Mingyu blinked at him for a moment, trying to make sense of the question, before he smiled again. “Oh! No, I’m warm enough. You keep it.”

Jihoon let out a quiet, satisfied grumble, closed his eyes and buried his nose in the collar of the jacket, snuggling deeper into it. Mingyu inhaled softly next to him.

“Hm?” Jihoon blinked his eyes back open at the noise.

“You’re so cute.”

“Shut up.”

Mingyu just grinned once again and put his arm back around him under the blanket. “Does it smell good?”

Jihoon was too tired to tell him to fuck off, so he just nodded. Thankfully Mingyu seemed to have enough sense not to make fun of him, he only pulled him a lot closer so Jihoon’s forehead was almost touching his chest. That smelled even better.

“You’re going to get sick if you keep doing this, you know?” Mingyu said, resting his chin on the top of Jihoon’s head.

“Mhmm,” Jihoon made, trying to make it sound as disapproving as possible. “Had to finish the song… I’ll be fine.”

“Until you’re not,” Mingyu said gently.

It took a moment for the words to really get through to him but when they finally did, Jihoon heaved a big sigh and shimmied back a bit so he could actually look at Mingyu’s face. “I’ll be  _ fine _ ,” he repeated. Then, a little gentler: “I know my limits.”

“I just get worried,” Mingyu said, “you work twice as hard as the rest of that, holed up in here after most of us are already in bed. It can’t be healthy. That’s why… that’s why I keep sticking to you like this, you know?”

The corner of Jihoon’s mouth quirked up. “That’s sweet,” he said. “I don’t think the… twice as hard part is true, but it’s still sweet.”

Mingyu sighed. “I guess I’ll just have to keep doing it so you get an… adequate amount of sleep.”

“Sounds good.” Jihoon yawned. He really was too tired to argue. And maybe Mingyu was right… at least a little.

“Seems counterproductive now that I’ve been keeping you up though,” Mingyu said. “Let’s sleep.”

“Mhm, yes,” Jihoon said and shuffled closer again, reveling in the feeling of Mingyu’s arm settling on his hip and his nose touching the soft cotton of Mingyu’s shirt. Mingyu’s other hand ran over Jihoon’s hair, his long fingers tangling with the short strands. Jihoon hummed contently and snuck one of his hands out from under the blanket cocoon, putting it on the small strip of skin between Mingyu’s pants and hem of his shirt where it had ridden up. Mingyu neither flinched nor minded.

Jihoon was warm, and he was comfortable, and his exhaustion didn’t feel as desperate anymore, just tired enough to be drifting off. And he knew he was well-taken care of.

“You’re doing so well, I hope you know that.” Mingyu said quietly, gently, in a tone that didn’t require an answer and just made Jihoon even sleepier. “I’m so proud of you, and I just want to take care of you.”

Sure, he sometimes worked a little too hard, but it was necessary. And he was glad he had the others to fall back on. Even if it meant Mingyu had to stay with him in the studio.

He gave a little hum and mumbled a thanks, hoping that Mingyu could hear it even though he was saying it directly into his chest.

He was almost asleep when he felt Mingyu press a kiss to his temple. “Good night, love you.” He smiled.

Tonight he would get more than enough sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/systaemupdate), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com) or just leave a comment :)


End file.
